silhouetteclanfandomcom-20200215-history
SilhouetteClan Wikia
Welcome to the SilhouetteClan Wikia! Welcome to SilhouetteClan! We are a group of fierce yet kind cats. We have a page on Animal Jam Clans Wikia, but decided to expand a bit. Now there is space for OC pages, subgroups, and more. You may join us if you please! Main Pages Ranks News Roleplay Threads Joining Introduction On a cold, stormy night, you had to venture far from your home, due to the disaster that was happening. Lightning struck as you bounded quickly into a burrow of shelter. It was pouring as you peeked outside from the burrow. Your eyes glinted as you waited for the downpour to stop, but after a few minutes you knew it wouldn't. So, you slowly raised from the burrow, and gingerly bounded, looking for more shelter. As your paws touched the wet grass, you felt something watch you. As you shook out your drenched fur, two pairs of eyes stared at you from the bushes. You whipped around fiercely, unsheathing your claws. The two eyes weren't looking at you anymore. As you turned around to keep walking, you found yourself in front of a cave. As you padded in for shelter, you relaxed at the entrance of the cave, laying down to relax. The same two eyes came from the shadows. Then, As you stared, eyes widened, one of the eyes came hurtling at you. Your claws instinctively unsheathed as you tried to get up, ready for the impact of the attack, but the shadow that attacked you was too quick. It pinned you down with its mitts, and as you tried to examine the feline, all you saw was a silhouette. Of course, it was dark outside, and almost midnight, but the feline who had pinned you looked completely like a shadow. The only thing that wasn't black was the shadow's shimmering, bright eyes. Like lightning,one more cat zipped to the feline's side. '' ''"Let's teach this intruder a lesson," She growled. The feline pinning you suddenly unsheathed her claws, and they dug into your neck. With a yowl, you got panicked and kicked the feline's jaw, which sent her flying. As you staggered to your paws and got ready to fight off the next cat, the feline that was beside her leaped onto you, but you ducked your head and had no choice but to run into the cave. As you ran in, there were so many paths to take, and you had no time to think. '' ''"Hey! Come back here!" A voice echoed. As you whipped around, the same cat came running towards you. As you saw her shape, she was a sleek, black warrior with dark grey splotches. You had no time to turn back around again because she was already on top of you. You both battled from top to bottom positions, shifting every minute. Once you thought you couldn't hold any longer, the cat that was at the warrior's side came with two other cats. '' ''"Silentwing!" Ordered a black and grey, sleek feline. Silentwing clawed you once more, until she got off and retreated next to GreyStar. "They- they were in our territory! In our camp! How mousebrained is that?" Silentwing huffed as you staggered to your paws. GreyStar's glance shifted to you. You stood strong, even though you wanted to cower in fear and run away, because of how the blood trickled out of everywhere on your body. '' ''"Greetings," GreyStar mewed, though harsh and cold, there was a spark of kindness in it. "Greetings." GreyStar padded up to you, and examined your wounds and scratches. "Question. Would you like to leave with shame, or with victory?." She mewed, circling around you as you crouched low, your pelt bristling. "Wh-What do you mean?" You hissed at her, tail lashing. '' ''"And, if you want to leave, you would be going to be facing thunder, rain, and storms. If you stay here, you could become one with the Silhouettes." She continued, as she retreated back next to Silentwing. '' ''"Why would I want to become a shadow?" You were now full of curiosity as you got to your paws, your eyes shining as you started at the cats. '' ''"Why? Because we are the strongest. The forgotten, the wiped away. We have survived most battles, most wars, and most pain. And one day, the smallest voices who couldn't speak for themselves will come together and unite, claiming victory for all. That kit you saw in your home, the one that didn't play with the others, the runt, the odd-eyed, the injured, the teased... they are the strongest out of that litter. The apprentice who was left abandoned to the Mountains, they would become the strongest. And that's why, the Silhouettes who taunt the night, who lead the shadows, will come together with victory." Your mind seemed to be convinced about SilhouetteClan, and you sheathed your claws. '' ''"What's your name, cat?" GreyStar asked you, eyes blinking calmly. "(Your oc's name)," You mewed, ears flickering. GreyStar looked to a grey and white, sleek feline, who nodded her head. You stared at the cats, and nodded your head. '' ''"I'll- I'll join SilhouetteClan," You meowed. '' ''"Then, Welcome." Greystar dipped her head, and slowly started padding off. Silentwing nudged you, and you both followed Greystar back to camp. Basic Information Founded: 7/16/16 Tag Color: Black Server: Ganges Realm: A New Beginning Season: Early Leaf-Bare Diet: Small prey such as mice, voles, birds, lizards, etc. Sometimes fish. Editing Being in the clan means you CAN edit the pages, so feel free to edit whatever you like (the home page is locked for special reasons). If you're not in the clan, you can only edit to fix grammar/spelling mistakes. Thank you! If you vandalize this Wikia and you are in our clan, you will be punished and exiled. If you are not in our clan and vandalize this page, we will hunt you down and will not hesitate to go to war with your clan. If you are not in any clans, we will take any necessary measures to get rid of you. Latest activity Category:Home Category:Introduction